guts to confess
by arimi-hime
Summary: from kakashi book of erm...great advises. The right way to enlighten our Uchiha! Mainly sasusaku!


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you they are liars!

**Arimi**: Hi this is my third shot at naruto fanfiction and I do really need your help to make my fanfic good. Anyways here the story and pls. Enjoy!

**Guts to confess **By: Arimi-hime

Villagers of Konoha all dressed in their Kimono and ready to head towards the shrine to pray for a good and prosperous year. Cherry petals came falling from a Sakura tree he stopped in his tracks to watch them sway with the wind There he was, standing under it, the same place where the festival was held, wearing only his ninja outfit, minus the head protector, composing of his blue shirt with his clan's symbol on the back and his white knee-length shorts. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, the ever-so-stupid dead last had forced him to go, along with his ever-late sensei and the bubbly-pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the bark of the tree, gazing at the falling pink blossoms. Some landed on the ground he was standing at and some were swept away by the wind, others were dancing in front of him and a few managed to land on his raven hair, an interesting contrast of colors. He narrowed his eyes at this and raised a hand to brush it away

"Neji? Your Neji? Asked you to meet his uncle?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison to TenTen

"Yep!" she replied in a steady tone, as she bite the chocolate that neji gave her, "He said that he wants me to know his family, so I can get along harmoniously with them when we marry!"

Both of the girls made a face, "You sure had gone so far, TenTen…"

TenTen grinned as a reply, then turned her face to Hinata, who was poking out her head from the fan she was holding, "Hey, and he always worried about you too!"

Hinata winced in shock, Neji always treat her bad.

TenTen seemed know what in his future-sister-in-law think, "He said… you're too weak, you should have more training so no men can messed up with you…" she gazed at Hinata, now she was looking at her lap shyly, there was a faint blush in her cheek, Tenten's smile got wider, "Maybe he never showed this, but he wants to protect you to show you his apology…but…" her smile getting naughty, and that caught Ino and Sakura attention

"But what?"

Hinata frowned, "D-Don't say that! Please, TenTen-chan!"

"But that's not fair to them, Hinata…" protested the kunoichi in haste, "Please?"

Hinata played her fingertip for a while, but then she smiled and nodded. Her face now red up to her ear.

TenTen grinned sheepishly, she pressed her index finger against her lips, and "He said that the kyuubi-boy is doing his 'job' damnly good

"way to go hina-chan!" ino cheered

"OMG, I almost forgot! My teammates must be waiting for me! Ja!"

"Ohayo Sasuke!" sakura greeted in a cheerful tone as she walked towards her teammate

'Sasuke? Where's the **–kun**' he thought and snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Mitte! Mitte! Kirei!" she looked up and pointed at the falling petals

"Hn, why do I always get here first" he said inaudibly but sakura happened to hear him.

"Well, I had a hard time fixing the obi of my kimono." She said truthfully. Sasuke only looked at her from the corner of his eyes, indeed, he admitted, she was beautiful and stunning in the pearly scarlet kimono that had pink cherry blossom petals as a design on the bottom left side of her dress, all secured in a apricot obi that was neatly done at the back, and she didn't have her head protector as well. "Ino helped me with it, sorry if you're always the first to arrive."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, TEMEEEE!" naruto yelled and waved his hands high in the air.

"dobe"

"Whatdya say!"

"I said it you moron!"

"teme!" he yelled again enraged and was about to punch Sasuke but was cut of by a voice

a familiar voice…

"sakura-chan It's a very youthful day! Wanna go out with me?"

"b-but lee-san I…"

"Kudasai?" Lee put on his puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands(a/n: yuck!)

Suddenly a puff of smoke cut of their conversation. The smoke slowly made way for the shinobi to see who is it. A tall silver haired man reading a perverted book stepped out.

"Kakashi-sensei!." All of them bellowed

"YAHOOOOO! You are **NOT** late so do we have any mission? Eh?" Naruto mocked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Stop that" kakashi fumed. "Nope! Don't have any. all of you can have a one week rest until the festival is finished. Okay gotta go now as you all know I'm a very busy man here." He added and with a puff of smoke he's gone.

"Very busy man, I know that he'll just read that perverted book of his!" naruto mumbled crossing his arms.

"Anyways what's your answer sakura-chan?" lee said changing the topic

"Uhm… sure" she managed to make a faint chuckle.

"How dare you ask sakura can out? You fuzzy eye browed guy!"

At the mention of fuzzy-brows', he absent-mindedly narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly in his pockets

"Hn." He couldn't really believe this girl; she has grown mature, no longer the childish Sakura who only cared about her looks and his attention.

"YIPEEE!" lee made a little victory dance. "Arigato sakura-chan see you later at Ichiraku! 5:00!" he waved and say good bye

"Why did you take his invitation? You should have ask Sasuke to be your partner!" the dobe spoke patting her shoulder with his hand.

"Naruto!"

"B-but sakura-chan…" he looked at the Uchiha prodigy and back to sakura.

"I hope to change for the better, to treat you as a friend and not as a burden when I'm the one who's being one, to at least give respect to Kakashi-sensei whenever he's late and to be less clingy to him .I mean, I'm not lying when I say I like him, but at least, if he finds it annoying, I'll try to stay down and only be his friend." She whispered with a hint of sadness and naruto caught it caught it.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Its okay naruto you see I have grown up!" she plastered a fake smile and turned around to the other direction. "I'm going, see you naruto-kun, Sasuke…"

The two just watched her figure going smaller and smaller as she moved away.

"oi, teme! Is it okay if sakura-chan comes out with that rock lee? Huh? Tell me!" naruto asked

"Hn" he turned and walked away.

"TEME!" naruto called. sasuke didn't even look back.

"what shall I do?" the fox boy thought deeply not knowing that someone is standing beside him.

"Ah-hem." Kakashi cleared his throat, no response from naruto. "Ah-hem." He cleared it again, emphasizing it this time. Still no response. "AH-HEM!" Kakashi cleared his throat as loud as he can, starting to get pissed off. However, this time he got a response, "DOUSHIYO?" naruto answered loudly a vein popping on his head.

"I think we DO have mission today naruto" the silver haired man chuckled

"We?"

"Yup! You and me…"

"What is it tell me kakashi sensei!" naruto jumped around his sensei.

"Hehehe…" he chuckled evilly and gazed at Sasuke's figure from afar.

"Naruto I want you to call the others I mean all of them except your team mates promise me you wont tell them…"

"Hai!" and with a puff of smoke fox boy is gone.

"This will be fun…"

Arimi: 

Yeah! I have finished my first chappie! I'm sorry I know its too short! But I'm in such a hurry I'll just try hard next time… Gomenasai! Well Im just a newbie here so I really need your help! I need inspiration!

WE I mean the sophomores won the intramurals 2005-2006! Come on sheer for us!

My friend kohana28 9cant say her name!) won silver medal in the chess girls division ! believe me guys! WELL… me? I didn't play anything cause I want obstacle coarse…and so as my friends eljayemcee and junsui karen.

HURRAY we won!

Ahem…As I have said lately If you want to know who this writer is you can look at my profile out there. Anyways pls. Review and pls. Ignore my grammar. I accept criticism but please don't shower me curses okay?

Ja!


End file.
